survival303fandomcom-20200214-history
Tools
Please do not add the weapon recipes onto this page, they do not belong here :).'' - '''CoolCain10 Fishing Crude Rod The worst rod, short range and very rare chance to catch a higher tier fish. Handle + String > Handcraft > Crude Rod Long Rod 2nd to best rod, has a moderate chance at catching high tier fish.' '' Handle + 'String > Craft through Quality design table > Long Rod Stainless Rod ''The best rod out there, having the highest chance of catching high tier fish. Stainless Steel + String > Craft through Quality design table > Stainless Rod Net Only used by expert fishermen, capable of catching low/medium tier fish. String + String + String > Craft through Primitive design table > Net Water Container Canteen The worst water container, can only stores 5 units of water when full. Hemp > Handcraft > Canteen Bucket Most commonly seen container, stores 10 units of water. Small Bush Stump + String + String > Craft through Primitive design table > Bucket Clay Container The 4th to best storer of water, stores 15 units of water. Wet Clay + Wet Clay > Craft through Primitive design table > Clay Container Iron Bucket The iron variant of the common Bucket, stores 20 units of water. Iron ® + String + String > Craft through Forge > Iron Bucket Steel Bucket Another bucket? That's right but this time steel! stores 25 units of water. Steel ® + String + String > Craft through Forge > Steel Bucket Gold Jug The best water container, stores 30 units of water. Gold ® + Gold ® > Craft through Smeltery > Gold Jug Light Sources and Filters Crude Oil Filter Well, it does its job but just very slowly. Small Bush Stump + Hemp + String > Craft through Primitive design table > Crude Oil Filter Oil Filter Best oil filter there is, processes the oil quite fast. Wet Clay + Hemp + String > Craft through Quality design table > Oil Filter Crude Torch The easiest to make but the worst to use. Handle + Hemp > Handcraft > Crude Torch Oil Torch The mid-way torch, not the best and not the worst. Handle + Hemp + Oil > Craft through Primitive design table > Oil Torch Lantern The best torch in the game. Handle + Oil + Glass > Craft through Quality design table > Lantern Firestarters Flint The most basic firestarter. Takes 12 seconds to light a fire. Cut Stone + Cut Stone > Handcraft > Flint Flint and Steel A good firestarter to have. Takes 8 seconds to light a fire. Cut Stone + Steel ® > Craft through Forge > Flint and Steel Mithril Strikekit Tied for best firestarter with a bluesteel strike kit, takes 6 seconds to light a fire. Beware of pyromaniacs. Mithril ® + Charcoal > Craft through Smeltery > Mithril Strikekit Bluesteel Igniter One of the best firestarters, taking 6 seconds to light a fire. I suggest to retool all your buildings if you see someone with this. Pure bluesteel + Charcoal > Craft through Smeltery > Bluesteel Igniter Mining Stone Pickaxe The worst pickaxe to mine with and has a low chance of success. Only able to mine iron. Handle + Cut Stone > Craft through Primitive design table > Stone Pickaxe Iron Pickaxe The most common pickaxe due to the resources being also very common. Has a success rate of 60%. Only able to mine iron and coal. Anvil + Handle + Iron ® > Craft through Forge > Iron Pickaxe 'Steel Pickaxe ' A good pickaxe to use if you're unsure of how to get mithril. Has a success rate of 80%. Able to mine all ores. Anvil + Handle + Steel ® > Craft through Forge > Steel Pickaxe Mithril Pickaxe Best pickaxe with a high success rate, if somebody has this in your server I suggest staying away from them as they may have other mithril items. Able to mine all ores. Handle + Mithril ® > Craft through Smeltery > Mithril Pickaxe Bluesteel Pickaxe Like the Mithril pickaxe, it has a success rate of 100% and is the hardest pickaxe to make. Able to mine all ores. Handle + Pure bluesteel > Craft through Smeltery > Bluesteel Pickaxe Lumberjacking Stone Axe Worst axe of them all, very low success rate I suggest using a higher tier one. Only able to cut down small trees. Handle + Cut Stone > Craft through Primitive design table > Stone Axe Iron Axe Works quite well and is easy to make. Only able to cut down small trees. Handle + Iron ® > Craft through Forge > Iron Axe Steel Axe 2nd to best axe, slightly better than iron and worse than mithril. Cuts down both small and large trees. Handle + Steel ® > Craft through Forge > Steel Axe Mithril Axe One of the best Axes with a 100% chance of success. Cuts down both small and large trees. Also stay away from them because you never know if they are going to axe you in the head. Handle + Mithril ® > Craft through Smeltery> Mithril Axe Bluesteel Axe The best axe along with the mithril axe with a 100% chance of success. Cuts down both small and large trees. If you see someone with this hope that they're only chopping trees. Handle + Pure bluesteel > Craft through Smeltery > Bluesteel Axe Repairing Hammer Repairs damaged buildings by giving it back some health. Handle + Iron ® + Iron ® > Craft through Forge > Hammer Food Iron Cheese Bin Used to create cheese turn Young Cheese into mozzarella. Iron ® + Iron ® + Iron ® > Craft through Forge > Iron Cheese Bin Crude Milking Pail The most basic pale that milks a cow. Small Bush Stump + Rope > Create Tool > Crude Milking Pail Milking Pail Milks a cow quite fast and is easy to make. Iron ® + String + String > Craft through Forge > Milking Pail